New Girl at Hogwarts
by Magic-Dancer
Summary: Nothing to do with Harry, mostly about Oliver Wood, cuz I love Sean B. Fluff, Mary Sue, call it what you will.
1. US to England

"I really can't believe you're making me transfer!" Bethany MacCleod huffed. "I mean, really, I'm in my fourth year. I have friends, I'm a Chaser for LaFayette house, and next year I know I'll be captain of the Quidditch team, the youngest captain in the history of Cowlings!" Bethany had attended Cowlings School of Magic since she was eleven, three years ago. Her father, whom she had lived with in the United States, had recently passed away. Her mother had lived in England since the divorce three years ago.  
  
"Bethany, please. You have a choice. Continue on at Cowlings, or you can attend Hogwarts here in England. You know I loved Hogwarts when I was there. Your father did as well. But it is entirely up to you. If you want to stay in Louisiana, say the word. You can always come to Surrey on breaks," her mother, Maggie, said. "I know this is hard for you now. I just thought you'd like to be closer to family." Bethany shrugged.  
  
"Do they have Quidditch there?"  
  
"Of course they do, Bethany!" Maggie answered.  
  
"I mean, do they have good teams? Worth playing on?" Bethany persisted. Maggie nodded. "Well…since it is the end of the summer, and I'd be starting back to school anyway…I think I'd like to try someplace new. Too many…memories here. Of Daddy teaching…" She trailed off. Maggie hugged her.  
  
"So Hogwarts then?" her mom questioned. Bethany nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts it is."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week later, Maggie and Bethany were standing on Platform 9¾.  
  
"Wow. This is…wow. Totally different from Cowlings!" Bethany exclaimed. "I love it! I can't wait to see what the school looks like. I mean, I've seen pictures, but that's nothing like seeing it for yourself and…whoa, there are some totally hot guys here!" Maggie shook her head.  
  
"Well, at least that certainly hasn't changed. I believe the redheads are the Weasley family. I work with Mr. Weasley at the Ministry in London," Maggie said. The train whistle sounded. "You better be getting on that train, missy! I love you," she said, hugging Bethany.  
  
"Love you, too! See you at Christmas!" Bethany hurried on the train to find a compartment. She felt rather out of place amidst all the different European accents. She knew she was one of very few American transfer students. She was suddenly glad that she had listened to her mother and worn khakis. Still, even her khakis were flares and her shirt was lavender with three/fourths sleeves. The amethyst amulet that her father had given her for her 11th birthday stood out against the material. She spied the Weasley twins sitting together in a compartment, conversing with another boy, who looked to be her age. She stepped inside the door.  
  
"Hey…you guys mind if I join you?" she spoke up, shyly. The three looked up. The two redheads grinned.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, o' course not! I'm Fred!"  
  
"Come on in, right next to me, I'm George, the better half, I may add," the second redhead declared.  
  
"Weasleys, right?" Bethany asked. Their eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Whoa, bloody excellent, didn't realize the family was known in the Americas as well," George said.  
  
"That easy to tell I'm American?" Bethany quizzed teasingly. The three nodded. "Actually, my mother works with your father at the Ministry. I didn't know that till she saw you guys on the platform. I've only been in England for about a week."  
  
"So why'd you come here from the US?" Fred asked.  
  
"Who's the silent one?" Bethany wondered, avoiding his question. The other boy broke into a broad smile.  
  
"Name's Oliver Wood," he said with a distinct Scottish lilt. His eyes met Bethany's. She blushed. "And yours…?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Bethany MacCleod."  
  
"Ah, thought you were American…?" Oliver leaned toward her. Fred and George continued listening to the conversation, but began playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"I am. Been to England only twice before. My father's Scottish."  
  
"Ah, good man, good man. Have to meet him some day, tell him to take his sweet daughter to Scotland," he smiled. Bethany looked away, her heart dropping to her stomach.  
  
"Um…he…he died last June," she said quietly, looking at her hands. Fred and George stopped their game. Oliver's face grew serious.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he apologized. She looked up, half-smiling.  
  
"Don't be. He was a good man. You didn't know. I guess…all those years of teaching little brats like us just did him in, you know?" she tried to joke. Fred nodded seriously.  
  
"Know 'xactly what you mean. Prob'ly students like us that did it."  
  
"Us?" George asked in mock horror. "Never! We're perfect angels!" Oliver snorted.  
  
"Right, and I'm Head Boy," he put in.  
  
"Head Boy? You have those here, too? Oh, good. Maybe things aren't so different then," Bethany said.  
  
"Where did you attend before Hogwarts, then? What year are you?" George asked.  
  
"Cowlings School of Magic, in St. Francisville, Louisiana. My father was a teacher there. I was on the LaFayette Quidditch team and I'm a fourth year."  
  
"You play Quidditch?" all three exclaimed at once. She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Played since I was five, well, not on a team then, but I was to be captain this year. Youngest captain in the history of Cowlings. I'm a Chaser," she said.  
  
"I'm the same year as you, and Keeper. Fred and George are our Beaters," Oliver informed her. "I'll take it that you're rather good, seeing as you were to be captain."  
  
"Oliver's being modest. He'll be captain this year, for sure. No offense," Fred put in.  
  
"So, you have houses here, I'm sure, right? Are y'all in the same house?"  
  
"Right-o, Fred and I are third years, though. We're all in Gryffindor. Tonight at the Sorting ceremony, think 'Gryffindor,' alright?" George told her.  
  
"Right," Oliver voiced. "I mean, 't would be a shame to have a perfectly beautiful and wonderful girl and Quidditch player stuck in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Then they might actually have a chance at winning the cup!"  
  
"Lord knows she wouldn't fit in over at Slytherin. She has personality. I don't think they accept that there," Fred said in mock-seriousness.  
  
"So those are the other three houses? Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin…" Bethany mused. "Hmm…Gryffindor would be best, with you guys, I mean, but Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, either. Just because it's fun to say." She smirked. "Gryffindor it is, then." They settled back, and continued talking as the Hogwarts Express grew closer to its destination. 


	2. Another Sorting

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so from now I'll put one in every chapter. Hogwarts and the Weasleys belong to JK Rowling, as well as the Sorting Hat and its song. And Oliver Wood, though he's a cutie and it'd be nice if…hehe. Bethany and Maggie MacCleod are both of my creation, though. And the mention of Madame LaLaurie, she really did exist, in New Orleans, great story behind that, read my original fiction, "Haunted," for more on her.  
  
A/N2: For the reviews, thanks much! Also, to PerfectPrefect: If you read toward the end of the first chapter, you'll find that I do state George and Fred to be third years. ;-) Thanks for reading, though. But I definitely know my HP world.  
  
"Wow," Bethany whispered. "So this is Hogwarts. Whoa." Oliver smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so it is. And this is where we must leave you. We're off to the coaches. You'll go with the first years for the Sorting ceremony. And hopefully you'll be at our table later." The foursome said their good-byes and headed off in their respective directions.  
  
Bethany traveled over to the school on the small boats. The group was then led through many corridors and then reached their destination. Huge doors loomed in front of them. Professor McGonagall explained the ceremony and then led them into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat was brought out and set on the three-legged stool. Bethany looked around for the twins and Oliver. She spotted them waving at her from a table crowded with students covered in scarlet and gold. Then, the hat began to sing:  
  
  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "First we will start with our newest transfer student, Bethany MacCleod." Mac glanced back towards the Gryffindor table and the boys, then moved to the stool. Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm…You are a one to get your way, no matter what…with that, you would fit nicely in Slytherin, but then, you tackled the LaLaurie mansion at such a young age, and lived to laugh about it. Gryffindor would suit you there. And a more loyal friend couldn't be found, Hufflepuff would benefit…hmmm," the hat thought some more on it. "Not Slytherin? Well, you like to explore, like adventure…Better be, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out finally. She jumped up in relief and raced to the table, sitting in between Oliver and Fred. Gryffindor cheered for her, and the boys gave her hugs.  
  
"Yes! Happy to have you, girl!" Jenna, one of the Gryffindor prefects, said. Percy Weasley shook her hand and introduced himself. After the ceremony, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, started the feast.  
  
"Whoa, talk about tons of food!" Mac exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those girls that eats only rabbit food and-" Fred started before she cut him off.  
  
"Hardly! I'm surprised sometimes that my broom can still handle me, the way I eat. Good genes, I guess," she smiled smugly. Oliver shot her one of his gorgeous smiles. Their eyes met for a second and his grin grew broader.  
  
"You know, we lost a Chaser last year. She was a seventh year, pretty good. I'd wager Bethany could fill her spot, don't you, Angelina?" Angelina Johnson was another Gryffindor Chaser. She grinned.  
  
"That would be bloody wonderful!" Angelina burst out. They continued on about quidditch and such until they were dismissed to their houses. Jenna led them to a large painting of a well-dressed fat lady.  
  
"Pumpkin pasty!" she said. The painting moved to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Here's home, all. Girls are up that way," she said, pointing, "and guys are up the opposite staircase. Time to go up and get settled." Angelina and Bethany walked upstairs after saying a quick goodnight to Fred, George, and Oliver.  
  
"You definitely need to meet Katie Bell. She's our other Chaser, and as of now, the only other girl on the quidditch team for our house. It'll be just us three Chasers as the girls, and may I add, the brains, of the team again this year. Too bad Lisa Glaymorgan had to graduate, you would have liked her," Angelina chattered. "By the way, call me Lina, easier than my whole name." Bethany smiled.  
  
"Just call me Mac. The guys already do." They had reached the fifth years' room. Katie Bell was the only other occupant of the room.  
  
"Hi!" Katie broke in. "I'm Katie, you're Bethany MacCleod, right? Oliver wouldn't stop talking about you on the walk from the Hall. I mean, totally, in like."  
  
Katie was bubbling with energy. She flounced onto her stomach on her enormous canopy bed.  
  
"Hey," Mac greeted her. "Whoa, these beds are totally tasty!"  
  
"Tasty?" Katie and Angie asked in confusion.  
  
"Oops, old slang. Meaning, cool, excellent, that sort. You know, tasty," she explained.  
  
"Tasty," Katie said. "Kind of like, Oliver is tasty, like, hot." Mac blushed scarlet.  
  
"I knew it!" Angelina shouted in triumph. "You do like him!" The two girls watched Bethany closely. Mac moved to her bed and positioned herself like Katie.  
  
"Well…I just met him. I mean, sure, we talked the whole time on the train, but Fred and George were there, too," she said, not able to meet their eyes. Katie grinned wickedly.  
  
"It's okay if you do…I mean, I could talk to him for you. Angelina and I have been after him since first year, but you walk in here and he's given you more praise and thought in just one day than he has us in four years!"  
  
"Okay, do NOT be mad at me for that. I mean…"  
  
"Hold it, we're not!" Lina broke in. "We just mean, well, we're happy he's finally found someone. And we'll help." Her mouth matched Katie's grin. "However possible."  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks…but I think I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning," Mac said, crawling under the covers, yawning.  
  
"Night!" Lina and Katie echoed. Bethany rolled over and was soon fast asleep, barely realizing that she hadn't thought of LaFayette or Cowlings once since reaching Hogwarts. She hadn't even missed it. And then, she was sound asleep. 


	3. First Day

A/N: Alrighty, here it is, the wonderful disclaimer. I own none of the original characters from Hogwarts, such as Oliver Wood, the Weasleys, any of the professors, Katie Bell, or Angelina Johnson. They are all the creation of JK Rowling. The MacCleods are mine, as well as any other names not in the books. By the way, I'm going to add a little side note here, about "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Yes, it is the fifth book. And yes, it is of JK Rowling's creation. SO LET THE WOMAN GET THE BOOK PUBLISHED BEFORE YOU START WRITING YOUR VARIANTS OF IT!!! That SO annoys me! Another thing. Mary Sue, Mary Jane, whatever. Classify my story however you want to, but it's my story, I wrote it...and I'm not saying your writings are wishy-washy POSs, am I? Thank you. Oh yeah, any of the spells in here that aren't from the books are compliments of Myanda and Bertie Rooster. You guys are totally artistic when it comes to spells!!  
  
"Okay, I am so not in the mood for classes, it isn't funny," Katie declared over breakfast. Fred snorted.  
  
"You weren't! I was just being named captain of the Chudley Cannons! You think I wanted to wake up just to go to some stupid Transfigurations class…um…good morning, Prof. McGonagall, and how did you sleep last evening?" Fred spoke smoothly. Prof. McGonagall raised one disapproving eyebrow and kept walking on to the head table.  
  
"Chudley Cannons? I'd rather play for the Wigtown Wanderers," Bethany said.  
  
"The Wanderers? Why them? They aren't that great," Oliver spoke up. Mac rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, duh! That's why they need me! Besides, they have the best mascot. A meat cleaver!" she announced. Fred and George clapped.  
  
"Bloody hell, I think I love you, woman! We need more meat cleaver loving women 'round this place, make it more bleedin' interestin'," George put in. Oliver smiled. Angelina and Katie giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I'm off to the tower to pick up my stuff for class, see you there, all. And, Fred, George? Please, go easy on McGonagall, okay? I want her in a good mood later today, I have to talk to her about quidditch. Later!" Bethany flounced off. Oliver chuckled.  
  
"She certainly is full of energy," he said.  
  
"Sounds like an endearing quality, eh?" Fred asked.  
  
"No," Oliver replied quickly, "I just meant we could use someone like that on the team!" Katie nodded.  
  
"Sure you did." Oliver stood.  
  
"I really don't have to take this," he said jokingly. "I think I'll be on my way to class."  
  
"Hurry and catch up, darling!" George called out behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Bethany, wait up!" Mac spun around quickly from talking to Cedric Diggory.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Cedric, okay?" He gave her a hug and walked on down the corridor. "Hi, Oliver, forget something for class?"  
  
"Uh, no, not really. Just…thought…thought you might like some company. I mean, after all, you are new here and don't really know anyone yet or your way around…Speaking of which, what did Cedric want?" he said.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to welcome me to Hogwarts. We met a last year at Cowlings, he was there as an exchange student. A real sweetie. And talk about a know-it-all in Potions. He was my father's favorite student!" She rolled her eyes. "It is awful sweet of you to walk with me. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure which way to go, I was glad Cedric stopped me. Now I don't have to ask a Hufflepuff for directions to the Gryffindor tower!"  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't know anyway. But I'll show you, come on! Snape'll kill us if we're late for Potions!" Ten minutes later the pair rushed into the dungeon classroom. Snape was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Thank goodness! I'm not looking forward to this class anyway, the last thing I needed was a ticked off Prof.!" Bethany said, slumping down into her seat. Oliver took his seat next to her. "Say, isn't Hufflepuff the other house here?"  
  
"Yep, they are. Cedric'll be here…" he trailed off. "Great, can't wait for that, watching her watching him," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Mac asked. Oliver shook his head. Just then, Snape walked in. Oliver leaned over.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, " just make sure, whatever you do, don't mouth off to him. He hates that, and if a Gryffindor so much as sneezes, he's liable to take points away."  
  
"Alright…but what makes you think I'd mouth off? Just because I'm an American Southern girl and rather outspoken…" she trailed off as Prof. Snape cleared his throat. He began speaking of assignments and punishments for the year. Bethany tuned him out.  
  
"And if I wanted to find a bezoar, Miss MacCleod, where would you look?" Professor Snape questioned. Oliver nudged her after a moment. "Miss MacCleod?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I honestly do not know, good sir, nor do I really give a rat's-" Oliver slapped his hand over her mouth. Snape's eyebrows scrunched together in anger.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I should think that you-"  
  
"Prof. Snape, I know!" Cedric broke in. Snape whirled around.  
  
"Did I ask you, Mr. Diggory?" he snarled.  
  
"Of course not, sir, but you would look for a bezoar in the stomach or intestines of some animals, like goats, perhaps. See, problem solved!" Cedric announced, narrowing his eyes. Snape glared at him, but said nothing. A half hour later, class was dismissed. 


	4. The Amethyst

"Thanks for the save, Cedric," Bethany told him on the way out. Cedric grinned.  
  
"Anytime, MacCleod. Sure is different from your pa's class, isn't it?" he replied.  
  
"Regrettably so."  
  
"Your father taught potions?" Oliver asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, always his favorite class. Of course, when he was an exchange student here, Snape was a fellow student."  
  
"Ooh, that must have made things fun," Fred quipped, catching up to the trio."Professor, professor! Snape just gave me a dirty look...oops, sorry, that's just his regular face!"  
  
"He doesn't seem to be that bad," Bethany said.  
  
"Sure, but that's on account of Oliver slapping his hand over your mouth," Cedric told her. Mac stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm off to my next class. I'll catch you later, Bethany! And by the way, tell the boys your amethyst story. I'm sure they'll want to hear it." With that, he disappeared into the crowd of students.  
  
Gryffindor had a free period for the next hour, so Fred, Mac, and Oliver headed to the Great Hall to study and talk.  
  
"George should already be in there. Said he would, anyways," Fred spoke up.  
  
"Amethyst story?" Oliver asked as they spotted George and sat down at the table with him. Bethany rolled her eyes.  
  
"Silly. Don't know why he brought it up."  
  
"Amethyst story?" George repeated. "Wot's that about?"  
  
"Her amulet, most likely," Angelina replied, sitting next to Bethany at the table.  
  
"Study hall, people. Come on!" Percy reprimanded them. George made a face at his older brother. Bethany laughed.  
  
"I suppose I could tell. It's not really that interesting. I mean, just a sort of ghost story."  
  
"You had ghosts at Cowlings?" Lina asked.  
  
"We have them here at Hogwarts. Big deal," Fred retorted.  
  
"The ghosts weren't at the school. At a local plantation, for one. Among many other places. Louisiana is known as one of the most spiritual and supernatural spots in North America. I'm speaking of the Myrtles Plantation. It was just down the road from the school. Of course, Muggles don't know the school is close by. All they see are woods and swamps and such. Beautiful there," Bethany started.  
  
"What does that have to do with your amulet?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Everything. Amethysts are a sign of strength, the stone of spirituality and contentment. What else is magic about than bestowing that upon the user?" Mac cocked her eyebrow. The rest of the group looked around at one another.  
  
"Well...I suppose...it's a way of life," Angelina finally said.  
  
"Stability?" Mac stated. Lina nodded. "Yet another characteristic of the amethyst."  
  
"No offense, Mac, but so what?" George put in, leaning back, arms crossed.  
  
Mac let out an exaggerated breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm just saying that such things can aid a witch or wizard immeasurably. My father gave this to me when I was eleven, right after being accepted into Cowlings. It was his grandmother's, and formerly his cousin's. She died around ten years ago."  
  
"Who was your cousin? Did she go to Hogwarts or Cowlings?" Oliver asked.  
  
"She attended Hogwarts. Lily was a magnificent witch. Powerful...but not strong enough, even with this amulet."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Lily? Died about ten years ago?" Percy repeated, coming up behind his brothers. Bethany glanced up and nodded. "Ringing any bells for anyone else?"  
  
Oliver's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Lily...Potter?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"The one and only," Bethany replied, matter-of-fact.  
  
"So that would mean-" Fred started.  
  
"-that Harry Potter is your second cousin?" George finished, eyes wide. The others gawked.  
  
"Have you ever met him?" Angelina wondered excitedly.  
  
Bethany held up her hands.  
  
"Calm down. Second cousin. Barely blood. I never met Lily. I've never met Harry. Our families have had no contact with one another. Growing up, Lily and my father were quite close, that's why he transferred to Hogwarts for a while. Then there was some big family blow up that I never got the chance to figure out the why, but it happened. When Lily died that fateful night, Professor Dumbledore gave the amulet to my father, somehow. He knew she wouldn't want it passed on to her horrid sister. Anyway, even before Lily died, there was some huge argument in the family. My father went back to the United States, after he'd met my mother. They were in their sixth year then, Lily, my mother, and my father, along with James Potter and others. They kept in touch, my father and mother, through owls, and soon after they graduated school, my mother moved to the US where my father soon accepted a position teaching at Cowlings. Shortly after that, they were married, and then I was born. Lily and my dad lost touch, talking only occasionally, but never finding time to visit. Then He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named came along and, well, the rest is history. What child of the non- Muggle world hasn't heard of Harry Potter?"  
  
"Good point," Oliver commented.  
  
"Wow...so, well, does it work? Like, protect you? Make you stronger?" Fred asked eagerly. George gave him a playful shove.  
  
"It didn't exactly save Lily Potter, did it now?" he answered. Bethany glared at him.  
  
"None of that really matters to me. I mean, maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But my father gave it to me. And that's what makes this amethyst so important," she replied. 


End file.
